Radio frequency electronics employ various transmitter and receiver components for advanced telecommunication and tracking systems. Such components include amplifiers and filters that can be sensitive to damage arising from high-powered interferers. Current technologies to protect sensitive receivers include frequency-selective surfaces, antennas, diodes, or ferrite-based limiters, which can introduce unwanted harmonics. Further, many available technologies are incompatible with traditional fabrication processes. In addition, some of the available limiters are not frequency selective, meaning that all input signals are reflected if an interferer is present. Accordingly, there is a need for alternative filter and limiter designs, such as those capable of selectively filtering undesired interferers while permitting other communication signals.